


Sasuke Uchiha -Sakura’s New Pet

by Mermaid886



Category: Naruto, narutoshippuden - Fandom
Genre: Adorable Fluff, Chibi Sasuke - Freeform, F/M, Jutsu Gone Wrong, Sakura loves her new pet, Sasuke pouts, cuteness meltdown, lucky sakura, poor sasuke, sasuxsaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid886/pseuds/Mermaid886
Summary: What happens when a new jutsu goes badly wrong for Konoha’s newest rogue Shinobi, Sasuke Uchiha? What happens when Sakura finds the man she loves in a vulnerable position?





	1. Chapter 1

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
——————————————————————-

Sasuke Uchiha stood, not far from Orochimaru’s latest hideout, ready to try a new jutsu. Since leaving Konoha, the rogue ninja had been pursuing all the training he could to make himself more powerful. His spiky, raven hair glistened in the bright sunlight as he took a stance. As he prepared, he closed his eyes and made the hand signs. He took a breath, gathered his chakra and shouted, “FIRE STYLE VANISHING DRAGON JUTSU!”

He expected a powerful burst of flame that struck hard and vanished before his imaginary opponent could detect it. 

Orochimaru said it was fool proof, so……….Sasuke wasn’t sure why there was no flame. 

There was nothing. 

One moment he tried the jutsu, the next there was something white over his face. 

What was it? 

He blinked, confused, as he realized he was covered by a cloth. 

What happened?

—————————————————————

Sakura, Kakashi, and Naruto trekked along in the afternoon sunlight, stealthily approaching the suspected whereabouts of Orochimaru’s latest hideout. “Do you think Sasuke is actually going to be there again, Kakashi-sensei?” Naruto asked, a little skeptical.

“He was there the last time you all found one of these hideouts, wasn’t he?” Kakashi asked.

Naruto made a grunt of agreement. 

A short while later, they stopped for a break and Sakura wandered a little way up the hill to look out over the land below, clearing her head.

Her eyes widened when she saw a pile of clothes, Sasuke’s clothes. 

“Sasuke?” Sakura called, she knew she probably shouldn’t, but she approached without alerting her teammates, looking for the Uchiha male.

A blush tinted her cheeks as she secretly hoped she might find him naked.

No answer.

“S-sasuke?” Sakura called again, bending down to look at the pile of clothes. 

She head a very faint, high-pitched chirping noise and saw Sasuke’s white shirt ruffle on the ground.

Surprised, she gently picked the shirt up and shook it.

Out tumbled the most adorable thing she’d ever seen.

Sasuke’s new jutsu had indeed gone wrong. 

Very wrong.

He stood in front of her as a miniature, chibi version of himself. The little Sasuke chibi was no more than three inches tall. He looked like a living sack doll, with handless little arms, and footless little legs, a plump little body, round, large head and big, onyx eyes. He wore his raven-hair the same, spiky with some strands in his face.

The little chibi looked up at Sakura with a pout. 

What was she doing here?

Sakura was so annoying.

“Sasuke!” Sakura exclaimed, covering her mouth, her eyes wide in shock.

“Uchi-ha!” The chibi Sasuke chirped at her in response.

What should Sakura do?

She knew she needed to turn him over to Kakashi and Tsunade but……...what if they hurt him? 

He was soooooo cute like this.

She gently picked him up in her hand and patted his little head. Sasuke squealed in protest. Not being able to attack in any other way, he nibbled angrily on her finger with his toothless little mouth. 

Sakura’s heart melted. 

She had heard of things like this happening in her medical training, it probably wouldn’t last more than a day. 

………..maybe she could just…...take him home with her? 

Just for the night to keep him safe, of course.

Anything could happen to him out here like this.

Then she could hand him over to Kakashi and Tsunade in the morning when he was his normal self again.

Sasuke whined and huffed at her as she tore off a piece of his shirt and made the little chibi a makeshift, white kimono to wear.

She thought he looked even cuter now.

“I’m making some dumplings tonight, would you like some, Sasuke-kun?” Sakura asked, smiling at her miniaturized ex-teammate.

“Uchi-ha!” Sasuke chirped angrily at her from the palm of her hand. 

Sakura ignored his protest and sat him down in her bag, locking him inside so he couldn’t escape.

“Glad to hear it, Sasuke.” Sakura said with a coy smile as she walked back to Kakashi and Naruto. 

She would fake a headache and return home early from her mission today.

“Uchi-ha……..” Chibi Sauske sighed from inside her bag.

He couldn’t believe he turned himself into this and got taken hostage by Sakura in the same day. 

The same hour!

It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2 - Dumplings

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
——————————————————————

Doing as she said, Sakura feigned an illness and left Kakashi and Naruto to go home early. Chibi Sasuke was suspiciously quiet in her bag, she looked down at the pocket he was in as she made her way home.

Maybe dumplings didn’t sound too bad after all?

Once she got home, she sat her bag on the bed and slowly, cautiously unzipped the pocket…..

“UCHI-HA!!!!!” Sasuke’s chibi cried as he sprang out, unable to hold his real sword, he had managed to swipe a replacement, a single blade of grass.

Chibi Sasuke took a stance with his new grass sword as best as he could in his chubby little body. Sasuke’s signature scowl was precious instead of menacing on the chibi’s sweet little face.

He was trying to threaten Sakura, standing before her, with all three inches of his person and his blade of grass in hand.

Sakura looked at him before she broke into a big smile and then began to laugh at how cute and how silly he was. Did he really think he could hurt her like this?

The chibi glared.

How dare she mock him! 

“UCHI-HA!!!!” Sasuke’s chibi screamed as he lunged forward, slicing at her over and over again with his grass blade.

Sakura laughed and laughed as he tickled her, unintentionally. 

After several minutes, the chibi collapsed on the bed, panting, having worn himself out doing battle with such a colossal enemy. 

“Poor Sasuke.” Sakura cooed, as her giggling died down. “I know what’ll make you feel better! Dinner!” She said with a smile, scooping him up in her hand and taking him to the kitchen.

A few moments later, she sat eating the dumplings she had prepared. Sasuke’s chibi sat beside her with a frown, refusing to eat.

“Come on, I know you’ve got to be hungry.” Sakura offered, picking up a single dumpling with her chopstick and offering it to him. 

Chibi Sasuke huffed and turned his head.

“Alright, fine then. Have it your way.” Sakura said with narrowed eyes. Sasuke was being his usual difficult self and after everything he had put everyone through, for him to act this way even like this, when she was trying to save him, was really irritating her. 

She moved her bowl away from him and ate.

Sasuke’s tiny tummy growled and he tried to stare straight ahead angrily, but the dumplings smelled so good he couldn’t resist turning around.

Sakura glanced over at him and he immediately turned away. 

A smirk came over the pinkette’s face and she dropped a single dumpling beside him.

Being only three inches tall, it was almost as big as he was.

The chibi ignored it.

Sakura continued to eat.

She didn’t turn around when she heard the chibi nibble the dumpling greedily, but she did giggle to herself. 

Once they had finished their dinner, she carried the Uchiha chibi back to her room, sitting him on the bed, turning him to face her pillow.

“Alright Sasuke, don’t turn around, ok?” She asked as the chibi heard rustling noises.

“Uchi-ha!” The chibi said in defiance.

Sasuke didn’t take orders from anyone, especially Sakura!

The chibi angrily jumped to face the pinkette.

Large, onyx eyes widened and his chubby cheeks went from pale to pink to red as he stood on the bed, looking up at the gigantic Sakura who was now in her bra and panties, grabbing a towel to get in the shower.

Sakura turned and saw the chibi, his tiny mouth agape, looking at her. 

“Sasuke! I said don’t turn around!” Sakura thundered, swatting him off the bed with her towel, using her enormous strength before she thought about it……..

“Uchi……!” The little chibi cried as he rolled into the floor, laying still in his tiny white kimono, small strands of raven hair hanging in his face.

Sakura was instantly remorseful.

“Sasuke! I’m so sorry!” She cried as she instantly went and held him in the palm of her hand, worried she hurt him.

“Uchi….ha……..” Sasuke’s chibi breathed in defeat. 

It was no use.

As long as he was in this form, he was at Sakura’s mercy.

“I’m sorry, Sasuke.” Sakura said to him quietly, giving his cheek a soft kiss with her pink lips.

This time the chibi was quiet.

He looked at Sakura with wide eyes and blinked as she went to take a shower.

Why was Sakura being so nice to him anyway? 

She wasn’t still in love with him was she?


	3. Chapter 3 - A Visit to the Hokage

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
—————————————————————

Sakura finished her shower and stepped out to dry herself off. What a day. She was careful to wrap a towel around her torso before she left the bathroom.

She wondered what Sasuke was up to?

Not much, she thought when she saw the little chibi snoozing on her pillow. Tiny Sasuke was on his side, his handless little sack arms folded together under his face, his tiny mouth open in a little “o” as he emitted the quietest, cutest snore.

The sound was so soft it was almost a coo.

Sakura smiled softly and quickly changed into her nightgown, hanging her towel in the bathroom before coming back and sliding into bed. 

She laid down beside the tiny chibi and gently, ever so gently, she used a finger to poke his chubby little cheek.

The chibi didn’t wake.

Sakura’s heart fluttered at how adorable he was!

She frowned when she remembered she had to hand Sasuke over.

It was for his own good!

Maybe Kakashi could convince him to stop this partnership with Orochimaru. 

But before that, if Sasuke did not revert back to his usual form by morning, she would have no choice but to ask Tsunade to reverse this botched jutsu.

For now, though, she simply admired the cute chibi, watching his tiny chest rise and fall.

She drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face, her arms together and hands folded under her face, just like the chibi.

—————————————————————-

In the morning light, Sasuke blinked his eyes open. 

Was it over?

No, he frowned.

He could tell he was still stuck in the same form he had fallen asleep in, but he was…….warm…….comforted…….surrounded by something pale and soft………

He rubbed an eye with one tiny arm and looked around.

A shock of mortification ran through him as he realized where he was and he began to squeal and thrash around in protest.

How did he get here?!?

Sakura woke slowly to an odd sound and a fluttering sensation.

What………?

“AAAAAAHHHH!” The pinkette shrieked as she looked down to see the struggling chibi, wedged in between her cleavage.

She slept on her side….so….she must have moved and Sasuke must have rolled in……..

Sakura immediately ripped Sasuke out, tossing him gently on the bed, as she sat up.

Sasuke turned away, trying to look angry but his cheeks were a deep crimson. 

Sakura didn’t know what to say. The poor pinkette certainly didn’t mean for that to happen!

After a moment of silence passed between them, Sakura decided to not say anything about what just happened and she cleared her throat, “Sasuke, I have to take you to Tsunade. You should be back to normal by now. She’ll know what to do.” 

Sasuke huffed and looked over to shoot her a glare, but he didn’t protest. 

He knew somebody was going to have to fix this.

He didn’t try to turn around as Sakura dressed and he didn’t struggle as Sakura packed him to go see the Hokage.

Sakura quickly made her way through town and to Tsuande’s office. She was trying not to jostle Sasuke too much, who rode along in her bag.

Once she made it to Tsunade’s door, Sakura was so anxious, she burst in without knocking.

Tsunade looked up from her paperwork. “Sakura, you’re late. That’s not like you. What’s wrong?” The Hokage asked, eyeing her apprentice over.

“Tsunade, I need your help.” Sakura asked.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, wondering what was going on. She knew something was up.

“It’s Sasuke.” Sakura said, opening her bag. The Hokage raised an eyebrow as Sakura gently picked the tiny chibi up and sat him on her desk. “I…….I found him like this, and…….He tried a new jutsu and it backfired, and now, well……..” Sakura frowned at the little chibi.

Sasuke did not like that he had to be brought here, he wanted to get back to his training so he could get strong enough to take his revenge. However, to do that, he needed to be put back to normal. 

That did not stop him from scowling at Tsunade, although it looked more like an angry pout on his chubby face and his large eyes.

Tsunade scowled back at him for a minute until her resolve weakened and she began to chuckle, eventually bursting into laughter at the chibi.

How dare she laugh at him! Sasuke took out his blade of grass and held it threateningly at the blonde woman, “Uchi-ha!” He squealed menancingly.

“Oh my.” Tsunade said as she picked him up by the back of his Kimono, watching him attempt to cut her finger with the grass blade. “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather keep him like this, Sakura? He’ll probably be less trouble to everyone this way.” 

“M’lady, Sasuke’s in a dark place but Naruto and I believe he can still be saved. I think-“ Sakura began before she was cut off by her teacher.

“—Is that why you didn’t tell Kakashi and Naruto about finding him?” Tsunade asked, looking at Sakura.

Sakura looked ashamed and guilty. She did not respond, but lowered her eyes to her feet.

“I will reverse the jutsu but only on the condition that Sasuke is taken into custody for now. Maybe he can be saved, maybe he can’t. Is that understood?” Tsunade asked Sakura as she captured the chibi gently but firmly in her iron grip. 

The chibi stayed still and listened with his scowl still on his face.

“Yes, m’lady.” Sakura answered quietly.

Tsunade stood up and walked out of her office to take Sasuke to an exam room. 

As she passed Sakura, she put a hand on her shoulder and spoke to the pinkette quietly, “It’s alright, Sakura. I was in love once too.” 

Sakura gasped at her words and looked up, tears shining in her green eyes. 

Before chibi Sasuke was carried away, from Tsunade's hand, he watched the exchange between the two women with curious onyx orbs.

So it was true, then.

After everything he had done, Sakura still loved him.

Tsunade glanced over at the chibi and just for a moment, she thought she saw his scowl soften…….just a little bit.

Tsunade smiled.

Maybe he could be saved after all.


	4. Chapter 4 - Sa-ku-ra

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
—————————————————————

Sakura waited anxiously in the hallway outside of the exam room.

Chibi Sauske has been in there with Tsunade for nearly two hours. 

So far, nothing………….

No progress update. 

Every once in a while, Sakura would hear a squeal followed by a loud banging noise.

How were they doing in there?

Sakura thought about knocking on the door, but she knew better than to interrupt Tsunade. 

And so, she waited patiently……..

The pinkette was beginning to doze off when the door to the exam room swung open and Tsunade stepped out. 

Sakura jolted awake and blinked at her teacher, looking to see if Sasuke was behind her.

Nope.

Tsunade opened her hand and in the middle of her palm, sat little chibi Sasuke. The chibi was plopped down on his wide little bottom in defeat as he pouted at Sakura. “Uchi-ha……” he sighed in defeat.

“What happened?” Sakura asked.

Had Tsunade really been unsuccessful?

The great Tsunade?

“I’ve done all I can do.” Tsunade said confidently. “In time, the jutsu should reverse and Sasuke should go back to his normal self.”

“How much time?” Sakura asked quickly. 

“I don’t know.” Tsunade said, a soft hint of sadness in her voice out of sympathy for her apprentice. 

“What if it doesn’t reverse?” Sakura asked, just as quickly.

“I don’t know.” Tsunade sighed. “Regardless, we don’t have a cell small enough to hold him in like this. You are strong, Sakura, and smart. I think you can handle him. If the jutsu reverses, bring him to me immediately, but for now, I would like to place him in your care.” The blonde woman smiled.

Sakura’s look of worry was instantly replaced by an expression of sheer joy. “Oh yes, m’lady, thank you! I’ll keep my eyes on him and I’ll be sure to take good care of him!” Sakura beamed.

Sasuke scowled his adorable little scowl and began to chirp angrily in protest at the blonde and the pinkette. 

He had just been traded like a dog!

Sasuke Uchiha was no one’s pet!

“Uchiha! Uchiha! Uchiha!” He squeaked furiously.

“Sasuke, hush!” Sakura scolded him as she took him from Tsunade.

He was three inches tall, chubby, and handless, he could be squashed like a bug, and there was nothing he could do about it.

That didn’t mean he had to be happy.

He glared at Sakura.

Sakura glared back. 

She was careful with him, and treated him gently, like he was the most precious thing in the world. 

She spent the day with him, washing him, feeding him, and making sure he was comfortable for the night on her pillow. 

Sasuke didn’t fuss as much, but he kept his scowl the entire day with the pinkette. His face relaxed only as he slowly fell asleep.

Sakura smiled tiredly at him, poking his pudgy little cheek before she closed her eyes and let his little snores soothe her into a dream.

——————————————————————-

Sasuke woke, but it was still dark outside.

The sky was black and he slowly realized it was the middle of the night.

He rubbed his eye and his finger brushed over the bridge of his nose.

His finger! 

He quickly looked down, then over at Sakura. 

He breathed a shocked sigh of relief.

Whatever Tsunade had done had worked, he was back to his normal, regular form again.

He looked over at the sleeping pinkette.

Sasuke actually owed a lot to her. 

Sakura rescued him from being stranded in the middle of the forest in that ridiculous form.

Sakura kept him safe and watched over him.

Sakura took him to Tsunade for help when Orochimaru may have left him on his own.

Sasuke’s cold, onyx eyes had a glint of softness come into them as he watched the pinkette sleep. 

He gently brushed a strand of pink hair out of her face and thought to himself.

If Itachi hadn’t slaughtered their clan, he could have been here in Konoha all this time…………..

It would be so nice to stay now.

But revenge would be even nicer.

He slowly stood up, naked. After all, the tiny white kimono Sakura had crafted for him wasn’t sized for his regular body. 

Sakura had saved his clothes from the forest.

Sasuke found them, put them on, and opened her window.

Of course he couldn’t let himself be held prisoner, he had to get back to training right away.

Orochimaru was probably looking for him. 

But before Sasuke left, he walked over, standing beside Sakura as she slumbered and very seriously, he whispered in the darkness, “Sa-ku-ra….thank you,” the Uchiha male poked her forehead, “for everything”.

And with that he disappeared into the night.

Sakura woke in the morning and seeing the tiny kimono shed, knew she would have to tell Tsunade the truth.

“Sasuke…..” She sighed quietly in thought as she looked out the window to the road out of the village.

Would she ever have the Uchiha heir back?


	5. Chapter 5 - Sarada

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
——————————————————————

Many years passed.

Wars were waged.

Hearts were conquered.

Sasuke lost an arm. 

Sakura gave birth to a baby girl.

Sarada……..

Sasuke and Sakura’s child made out of love.

The young family settled in Konoha for a time, but Sasuke was soon called away again on a mission.

Years later, when he finally returned, his pink-haired wife accepted him with loving arms.

His daughter was a bit more unforgiving.

His lengthy absence brought resentment from Sarada, but Sasuke worked hard on forming a new bond with her.

The two Uchihas did grow closer.

As time passed, Sarada came to be her father’s shadow.

One afternoon, behind their family home, Sasuke sat under a large tree watching Sarada practice what he taught her. 

Sakura was inside, making dinner.

Sasuke’s onyx eyes gleamed with pride as he admired Sarada’s skill.

She was naturally talented and a fast learner.

A true Uchiha. 

A short time later, Sarada came to sit beside her father while she paused for a drink of water.

“Papa?” She asked, still out of breath.

“Yes?” Sasuke replied, looking over.

“I heard about a rare fire style jutsu from Mitsuki. I was……...wondering if you could show me?” Sarada asked curiously. “Or just tell me more?” 

“What jutsu?” Sasuke asked.

“Fire style vanishing dragon.” Sarada replied. 

Sasuke’s eyes widened.

“Sarada, I don’t….” Sasuke started to decline.

“Papa, I know you were trained by Orochimaru!” Sarada cut in, seeing the guilt on her father’s face from hiding something. “You can do anything, Papa! Won’t you show me?! Fire style is your best!”

Sasuke tried to reason with himself. He had never tried that jutsu since that awful day…….

But, how could he disappoint his daughter? He had worked so hard to win her respect. 

The disappointment in his daughter’s eyes overrode his logic.

Besides, he had advanced far past that day.

He was certain he could manage the jutsu with no problems now.

“Very well, Sarada, pay attention.” The raven-haired male said as he stood and slowly walked over to the edge of the woods.

Sarada’s eyes were wide with admiration as she watched her father.

Sasuke took a stance and made a hand sign before he shouted “Fire Style Vanishing Dragon Jutsu!”

A blinding flash of light encompassed Sasuke, Sarada, and the surrounding woods.

——————————————————————-

Sakura hummed to herself as she took off her apron and walked out back to call her husband and daughter in.

She walked up, into the clearing where they usually trained and called with a smile, “Dinner’s ready, my darlings!”

No answer.

Sakura blinked and scanned the area, seeing only their clothes. 

Her eyes widened in shock and horror as a tiny chibi Sarada peered out from under the hem of her discarded skirt.

Only two inches tall, with a sack-doll-like body, large head and eyes, handless arms, and footless legs, she looked just like the chibi Sasuke Sakura had saved many years ago.

“Ma-ma?” The chibi Sarada whimpered.

What had happened?!?

“Oh my poor dear!” Sakura frowned as she instantly scooped her miniaturized daughter into her hand.

“It’s alright, Mama’s here.” She cooed to her as she shook Sasuke’s cape and vest with one hand, cradling Sarada in the other.

If Sarada was like this, that must mean……

Yep.

Out from the vest tumbled the same chibi version of Sasuke that Sakura had discovered in the woods many years ago.

How could he do this again?! 

And now to Sarada?!

“Sasuke!” Sakura screamed ferociously at her chibi husband. “What did you do to our baby?!”

As she screeched, Sasuke ran to hide behind a mushroom from his wife.

Once he made it, he heard Sakura’s heavy footsteps approaching and he sighed, “Uchi-ha…….”

This was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6 - Dumplings again?

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
—————————————————————

“Sasuke!” Sakura thundered as she quickly ripped up the mushroom that her chibi husband was hiding behind. 

Sasuke shielded himself with his little handless arms as Sakura went to smack him out of pure rage.

He braced for impact.

Sasuke felt something in front of him suddenly.

Impact never came………….

“Mama……” Came a small, high-pitched voice from in front of Sasuke.

He blinked his large onyx orbs and saw his Sarada standing in front of him, his wife’s hand having stopped just in front of his chibi daughter.

Hope bloomed in Sasuke’s heart.

He was worried that his blundered jutsu would earn Sarada’s scorn……….

But she had jumped from her mother’s hand to save him.

Chibi Sasuke’s eyes looked softly at Sarada as she turned to face him.

She was even littler than he was and there were tears welling up in her big, dark eyes, tears of fear, tears of love……

“Pa-pa……” Sakura whimpered as they started to fall.

“Uchi-ha……..” Chibi Sasuke said comfortingly to Sarada as he hugged her with his little sac arms.

At the sight of her chibi loved ones embracing, Sakura couldn’t help but feel her anger start to fade.

They were just so adorable!

She just wanted to pick them up and squeeze them!

Sakura scooped them up with a sigh, into her hands and held them up to her face. “Now what, Sasuke? You’ll both have to see Tsunade again….. She said it may not have worked, her fix for this the first time, what if it doesn’t work now?” 

Sasuke was about to answer when Sarada’s minuscule tummy made a small, sweet little grumble. 

Sasuke blinked at the sound and Sarada held her belly, looking at Sakura, “ma-ma…..” she whimpered.

It was still dinner time.

Chibi Sasuke’s stomach growled too.

They had been working hard all day.

Sakura giggled at them, “Alright, come on, you two, I made dumplings tonight!” Sakura said with a smile.

Two sets of chibi Uchiha eyes lit up.

Sakura’s dumplings were delicious.

A few moments later, Sakura sat eating her dinner. On the table in front of her, chibi Sasuke sat, eating on one end of a dumpling, while a couple inches away, his chibi daughter sat, eating it’s opposite end. 

Once dinner was finished, Sarada rubbed her eyes sleepily as her mother went to clean the kitchen.

When Sakura came back in to collect their plates, her heart melted as she watched her chibi husband cover his sleeping daughter with a clean scrap off of a napkin.

Sasuke’s eyes were soft and loving as he pat Sarada’s head gently while he whispered, “Uchi-ha……..” 

Sasuke may have been away often, but he really was a good father and he loved his girls dearly.

“Hey, handsome……..” Sakura cooed to her husband as she gently plucked him off the table.

Chibi Sasuke jolted with surprise at first but relaxed into his wife’s palm with a soft sigh now that she wasn’t on a murderous rampage anymore. 

“I think it’s time for a shower, don’t you?” Sakura purred as she moved his wispy strands of raven-Black hair out of the way to kiss his chubby forehead.

Chibi Sasuke’s cheeks turned red as he looked at his wife with lustful, adorable eyes. “Uchi-ha?” He asked.

Sakura smirked at him.

Chibi Sasuke frowned.

Oh….

Sakura was going to tease him on purpose!

All these years and she was still so annoying!

Why did he have to be stuck like this right now?!?!


	7. Chapter 7 - Shinobi of the Shower

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
—————————————————————-

Sakura grinned as she walked into the bedroom with her chibi husband sitting in her palm. 

She sat tiny Sasuke down on the bed and poked his chubby forehead.

Chibi Sasuke cooed, that was their family’s gesture of love.

“Don’t worry, Sasuke. I promise I’ll take you and Sarada to Tsunade tomorrow. I’m just going to clean up and we’ll get some sleep, alright?” Sakura purred at him, kissing his tiny forehead.

Sasuke closed his eyes, accepting his wife’s kiss, before his onyx orbs widened.

Sakura began to undo her shirt, slipping it off slowly, then her fingers unbuttoned her pants with a sigh, sliding them off so Sasuke could see the fine lines of her curves.

Chibi Sasuke watched silently, hungrily.

If only he had been his regular-sized self…….

This wasn’t fair.

Sakura stopped when she was down to her bra and panties, blew Sasuke a kiss, and walked into the bathroom that was connected to their bedroom.

She opened the door, stepped inside, and threw her bra, then her panties, across the floor on purpose so Sasuke could see.

And did he ever………..

The little chibi Sasuke hopped down off the bed once he heard Sakura turn the shower on.

He padded across the floor to the bathroom on his little footless legs.

Just because he couldn’t touch Sakura now didn’t mean he couldn’t look………

Sasuke grinned.

He was actually the perfect size for looking.

Sasuke made it to the bathroom door and his onyx orbs narrowed in determination.

Even though he was a chibi, he was still a Shinobi.

A master of ninja arts.

Cunning……

Skill…….

Stealth……..

Sasuke eyed the shower curtain and padded over to it, grabbing on with his little handless arms, he began to inch his way up.

Sakura shampooed her hair and began to wash her body, humming to herself, thinking Sasuke was still on the bed.

Chibi Sasuke made it to the top and with a tiny, adorable grunt grabbed onto one of the shower rings and pulled his chubby little body up to sit on the shower rod and look down at his beautiful wife as she bathed. 

“Uchi-ha~!” Chibi Sasuke chuckled to himself, a cute little smirk on his face as his onyx orbs settled on Sakura’s round bottom………..

——————————————————————-

In the living area, Sarada woke up on the table and frowned.

Where had her parents gone?

Were they asleep?

They hadn’t left her, had they?

Sasuke’s chibi daughter blinked as she heard the shower going.

She climbed down off the table and made her way towards the bathroom………..

——————————————————————

Meanwhile, Sasuke decided he would crawl down on the inside of the curtain, silently, oh so silently, for a better look.

Carefully, he snaked his way down so he was level with Sakura’s most feminine places.

Sakura’s eyes were closed as she hummed to herself, not noticing.

A gentle purr escaped chibi Sasuke before his Shinobi veil of stealth was blown.

“MAMA!” Chibi Sarada screamed from the bathroom doorway.

She could see her mother in the shower, her silhouette against the curtain, but Sarada saw a huge bug with a black head about to attack!

The youngest chibi Uchiha couldn’t see it was actually her father.

“AAAGGHH!” Sakura screamed in shock, hearing her daughter shriek she opened her eyes and saw the same bug Sarada saw, also not realizing in her panic that it was Sasuke, until she had already smacked him up over the shower curtain.

Sasuke shouted as he hurtled towards the floor.

“Papa!” Sarada gasped, seeing the bug was actually her father. Quickly, Sarada pushed against a dirty towel that was on the floor with all her might.

Sarada moved the towel over in just enough time to cushion Sasuke’s fall.

Sakura had ripped the shower curtain back, turned the water off, and quickly wrapped her clean, pink towel around herself as she panted, looking down at them both.

“Sasuke…...Sarada……” Sakura sighed, placing a hand on her chest as her heart pounded, still slowing down from the rush of adrenaline. “You two are going to kill me.”

“Pa-pa?” Sakura asked her chibi father with a frown.

Had her dad really just been spying on her mom while she was naked?

Because that’s what it looked like.

“Uchi-ha….” Sasuke sighed in embarrassment, his cheeks turning apple red in front of his daughter as he covered his face.

“Alright, that’s enough excitement for today.” Sakura said as she scooped her chibi family into her hands.

“Let’s get some sleep.” Sakura sighed as she carried them back into the bedroom.

The pinkette sat them both down on a pillow and ducked back into the bathroom to put her nightgown on.

“Pa-pa?” Sarada asked again with a disgusted look on her face.

Chibi Sasuke didn’t respond, his cheeks still red, he just scooted inside the pillowcase, refusing to come out, too ashamed to look at Sarada right now.

“Pa-pa?” Sarada asked as Sakura came back in the room.

Sakura blushed over what had happened and smiled, patting her tiny daughter’s head. “Just let him be. Don’t worry about all that, sorry, sweetheart. Let’s get some rest.” Sakura reassured Sarada, reaching over and turning off the light.

Sarada frowned but blinked and settled against her mother to sleep. 

Once Chibi Sasuke heard their soft snoring, he poked his head out, and slowly, walked over and curled up beside his wife and daughter.

“Uchi-ha- aaah……..” He yawned sleepily before closing his eyes.

He couldn’t wait for this to be over and to be back in his regular body…….

Although he dreaded seeing Tsunade tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8 - Naruto, No!

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
——————————————————————

As the sun rose, Sakura was the first to wake. The pinkette was careful as she got out of bed not to disturb her sleeping husband and daughter.

She couldn’t help but smile at them as she dressed.

Sarada had cuddled up to her father in her sleep.

The two miniature Uchihas looked so precious as they snoozed!

Sakura was just finishing combing her hair when someone knocked on the door.

The pinkette blinked and walked out of the bedroom, across the living room, and opened it to see the Hokage standing there.

“Naruto……” Sakura said, surprised.

“Hey, Sakura, sorry to bother you this early, but I really need to speak to Sasuke about something. Now.” Naruto said.

Sakura’s eyes widened.

Sasuke……..

Naruto couldn’t see him like this!

Naruto looked concerned, watching his former teammate’s expression change at the mention of her husband. “Is something wrong? Is Sasuke sick?” He asked.

“No, I mean, yes! Yes, he’s very sick! I was actually on my way to take him to Tsunade!” Sakura said hastily.

Now Naruto’s eyes widened. 

It must be serious if Sakura was going to seek Tsunade out for it!

What could be wrong with his comrade, his best friend?!

“Well, come on, then! I’ll help you carry him!” Naruto said frantically as he pushed past Sakura and into the house.

Oh no!

“Naruto, no! Don’t go…..!” Sakura called as the Hokage burst into the bedroom seeing Sasuke wasn’t in the living room.

“.........in there.” Sakura sighed, watching him.

Sasuke would kill her for letting Naruto know about this.

Oh well, too late…….

——————————————————————

Slowly, chibi’s Sasuke’s heavy eyelids opened as he heard someone calling his name.

The voice got closer.

“Sasuke! Sasuke! Where are ya, buddy?! I’m going to help Sakura take you to get some help!” Naruto cried as he looked around the room, searching.

Sakura slowly walked in.

“Where is he?!?” Naruto cried from their bathroom.

“He’s on the bed, Naruto.” Sakura said quietly, looking down.

She wasn’t sure what she should do. Part of her wanted to cry, part of her wanted to laugh.

“On the bed?” Naruto asked.

The bed was the first place he had looked, no one was there.

Unless……

Naruto looked down into the covers and he gasped, an expression of pure shock coming over his face. “S-Sasuke..?” He asked.

Naruto was staring down at his chibi best friend.

Sasuke was just waking up and he rubbed his plump cheeks with his handless arms as the voice’s face came into focus.

The chibi’s eyes snapped wide open.

Oh no!!!!!

Not Naruto!!!

Naruto couldn’t see him like this!!

“Uchi-ha….” Sasuke sighed, turning his little face away in shame.

Naruto couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

His jaw dropped.

“This can’t be Sasuke!” He said, whipping around to face Sakura.

“I’m afraid it is, Naruto. I was serious about taking him to Tsunade right away.” Sakura said.

Naruto quickly turned back to the bed as another small voice was heard.

“Pa-pa?” Chibi Sarada asked, crawling out from the covers to sit beside her father, putting one of her little sack arms on his back comfortingly.

“Sarada too?!? What happened?!?” Naruto gasped.

“A jutsu went awry yesterday while Sasuke was training Sarada.” Sakura said, stifling a giggle.

Naruto just stared open-mouthed at the two chibi Uchihas.

He couldn’t believe it.

“Will you still help me get them to Tsunade?” Sakura asked after a moment.

The Hokage’s escort would make travel faster.

That seemed to shake Naruto out of his thoughts.

“Oh, yeah, of course, come on guys, let’s go!” Naruto said, scooping Sasuke and Sarada up in one swoop to hold them in his hands. 

The two chibis squeaked in surprise.

Sakura left the house with Naruto immediately, pausing only to lock the door.

As the two former members of team seven quickly made their way to Tsunade, Sasuke scowled up at Naruto but Sarada gave the Hokage a sweet, grateful smile.

Naruto gave them both a big, cheesy grin. “Hey, Sakura, they’re kinda cute like this, aren’t they?” Naruto chuckled as they walked.

Sakura looked into Naruto’s hands and giggled. “I think so.” Her face soon darkened as she thought about the reality of their situation.

Would Tsunade be able to help?

“I just hope they aren’t stuck like this.” The pinkette said. 

Naruto’s face fell.

Surely his friends wouldn’t be forced to stay this way forever?

——————————————————————-

A short while later, Naruto and Sakura stood knocking on Tsunade's door, the chibi Uchihas peeking out from between Naruto’s fingers.

Tsunade herself opened the door. “Naruto, Sakura, what brings you two here so early?” The medical nin and former Hokage yawned.

“Sasuke and Sarada need your help!” Naruto informed her without delay.

“Sakura, what……?” Tsunade began to ask the pinkette before Naruto held up his hands and opened them to reveal the chibi Sasuke and his miniaturized daughter.

Tsunade looked surprised, then frustrated, then angry. 

The blonde woman scowled down at Sasuke.

“Again?!” She demanded.

“Again?!” Naruto echoed in surprise. When had this happened before?!

Naruto looked over at Sakura, who tucked her hair behind her ear nervously, her cheeks pink with guilt.

She had never told Naruto about what happened.

Chibi Sasuke shuffled his footless legs and looked up at Tsunade with a pout.

“Uchi-ha…..” he sighed in confession.

Tsunade let out an exasperated sigh before stepping aside to hold the door open, “You all had better come in.”

Naruto and Sakura, with the chibis in tow, entered Tsunade's house.

Silently, Sakura hoped whatever Tsunade had done the first time would work again.

For her husband and their little girl.


	9. Chapter 9 - Captured

Thanks for reading! Please let me know if you enjoy! I don’t own any of Naruto!  
—————————————————————

Sakura and Naruto sat waiting for Tsunade to finish tending to Sasuke and Sarada. Both were nervous and the anxiety they shared showed on their faces, their expressions tense.

Occasional bangs and knocks were heard intermittently from the room Tsunade and the chibis were in.

Sakura bit her lip.

Tsunade had saved her husband before, would she be able to do it again?

And what about Sarada?

Similar thoughts echoed in Naruto’s mind, but, there was one question he wanted, no, he needed to know the answer too.

“Sakura,” The Hokage asked quietly. “When did this happen to Sasuke the first time?”

Sakura looked over and frowned, her eyes full of guilt.

“When we were much younger and he was training with Orochimaru, I found him just like this in the forest one day on our search. I brought him back to the village and Tsunade was able to reverse the jutsu. He was supposed to be taken into custody, but he escaped.” Sakura sighed.

Naruto watched his friend, quietly listening and processing what she had just said.

“I should have told you and Kakashi. It was stupid and inconsiderate not too. I’m sorry, Naruto.” Sakura said sadly as she hung her head.

Naruto reached over and placed a hand on her wrist. 

“Sakura…..it’s alright. I understand.” Naruto said softly.

Sakura looked up, surprised. “You….you do?”

“Yeah, sure I do.” Naruto said, taking his hand away and smiling. “I know you’d do anything for Sasuke and you were the most desperate of all of us to have him back! Although you should have told-“ 

Naruto was cut off when the door to the room that held the chibis swung open and Tsunade stepped out, looking exhausted.

The blonde woman walked over and tiredly placed the two chibis in Sakura’s hand.

“There.” Tsunade said as she collapsed into a chair. “I’ve done everything I can do for them. We’ll just have to wait and see again. If they don’t turn back in a day or so, bring them to me and we’ll try…...we’ll find something else to try.” Tsunade sighed.

Sakura glanced down at the chibis. Sasuke and Sarada blinked back up at her, both of them frowned in disappointment.

Sakura frowned back at them, standing as she looked back at her teacher, “Thank you, m’lady. We’ll leave you to get some rest.”

“Yeah, thanks Tsunade!” Naruto waved as he and Sakura left.

Tsunade inhaled slowly after her front door closed.

“I really didn’t expect it to work the first time. I hope the Uchihas can be lucky twice in a row…..” The blonde woman said to herself. 

Tsunade was worried.  
——————————————————————

Since there was nothing else he could do, Naruto bid goodbye to his friends and went to tend to his duties as Hokage, asking Sakura to keep him updated.

“I’m just going to stop by the market to pick up a couple things and we’ll go home, ok?” Sakura asked her chibi family, whom she still held in her hands, as they walked along.

“Uchi-ha.” Sasuke chirped in agreement as Sarada nodded.

Once they made it to the shop stalls, Sakura placed them carefully in her bag so she could shop.

The first time this happened, Sasuke was anxious, but now he was simply bored. His wife’s rhythmic steps and the swaying of her bag were lulling him to sleep as he rode in her purse.

But Sarada was still wide awake.

She couldn’t do much like this, but maybe she could at least help her mother find what she needed.

Sarada watched from the bag and saw Sakura buying the ingredients to make one of the family’s favorite soups.

Sarada knew she would need potatoes, so, she climbed out of the bag, up the strap, and began to scout the market stall next to Sakura for some.

Sasuke still dozed, and right when Sarada would have been caught by her mother, Ino tapped Sakura on the shoulder and the two women began a conversation.

Sarada gasped in happiness when she finally spotted some potatoes and as she was about to chirp for her mother to look over, a finger covered her lips and she was picked up, off the market stall, to face a pale, pale person with long, black hair.

“My, my, what have we here?” Orochimaru asked curiously as he held the struggling chibi Sarada.

Uh-oh!

“Is this Sasuke’s daughter….miniaturized….somehow?” Orochimaru smirked as he inspected Sarada.

The chibi squeaked, a shrill sound, trying to call for help, as the snake-like man, if you could call him a man, slipped his finger off of her lips.

Sasuke snapped awake in Sakura’s purse and quickly looked out, his large onyx eyes going wide as he saw his daughter in Orochimaru’s grasp.

“Uchi-ha! Uchi-ha! Uchi-ha!” Sasuke shrieked as loud as he could, trying to shake Sakura’s purse to get her attention.

His wife thought it was the wind and simply pulled it up higher on her shoulder, too wrapped up in her conversation with Ino to hear her husband or daughter over the noise of the market, thinking they were both securely in her bag.

“Maybe I’ll take you with me to have a look.” Orochimaru grinned evilly at Sarada, turning to walk away with her. 

“Uchi-ha!” Sasuke cried, launching himself out of Sakura’s purse, leaping from person to person in the crowded market until he landed, stealthily undetected, on Orochimaru’s back.

Poor little Sarada flailed and squealed through Orochimaru’s fingers helplessly, until she saw her chibi father come crawling up just behind Orochimaru’s shoulder.

Sarada blinked in happy surprise. 

“Come, my dear. I have much to learn from you.” Orochimaru cooed to Sarada as he carried her out of the market.

Sasuke held a handless arm to his lips, signaling Sarada to stay quiet.

Sarada gave him the slightest nod when Orochimaru wasn’t looking.

Though he was small at the moment, her father was a true Uchiha, just like her, and Sarada knew that everything was going to be alright.

Especially if they worked together.


	10. Chapter 10 - Home with the Snake

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
—————————————————————  
Still in his chibi form, Sasuke clung gingerly to Orochimaru’s shirt as he walked.

Sasuke was careful to stay just behind the snake Sannin’s line of sight.

Since Sasuke did not have any chakra in his current state, Orochimaru was not able to detect him.

That didn’t matter for the other Uchiha, Sarada was tightly in his grasp and she wanted to scream.

Orochimaru’s callous stare and firm, rough grip threatened her in such a malicious way she felt like there was an ominous weight pressing on her chest.

When the feeling got too overwhelming, she just glanced at her father.

That calmed her down.

Papa was there, and together, she and Papa could fight their way out of anything.

——————————————————————

Orochimaru made his way to a small dwelling just outside of the village.

Sarada blinked.

She had heard how much Orochimaru moved around.

Was this the place he called home?

“Come in, my dear~.” Orochimaru offered to Sarada as he unlocked the door and stepped inside with her, and unknowingly, Sasuke.

Both sets of chibi Uchiha eyes scanned around the dark entry room, then the hallway, as Orochimaru began walking towards a light at the back of the house.

As the light grew closer, Sarada and Sasuke realized it was coming from a room.

A room Orochimaru seemed to be particularly excited about taking Sarada to, since an unnaturally wide grin spread across his face as he opened the door.

Stepping across the doorway, he took Sarada inside.

Just as Sasuke had feared.

This was one of Orochimaru’s experiment rooms….

Books, lab equipment, jars with horrible looking contents, and tubes full of viscous fluids lay scattered about the room, a large lamp in the corner emitting the bright light.

“There you are, my dear.” Orochimaru said with an arrogant smile as he put Sarada down on a table.

Sasuke knew what would come next.

He may be small, but that didn’t matter, he would have to work around that to save his daughter.

The Uchiha male quickly launched himself off of Orochimaru’s shoulder and made his way to the opposite side of the room.

By this time, Orochimaru had selected a long, sharp, silver, surgical tool and bent down to Sarada, “Alright, my dear, let’s have a look at-“

CRASH!

Orochimaru quickly whirled around and he noticed something seemed to have cause several of his expensive test bottles to fall, the glass shattered and their contents oozing onto the floor.

Orochimaru scowled.

What an inconvenience.

He hated being interrupted when he worked.

As he walked away from Sarada to see what happened, Sasuke’s face lit up with determination as he heard his old teacher’s footsteps approaching from where he stood,which was a short distance from the wreckage he had caused.

Orochimaru bent to inspect the mess when Sasuke jumped out, armed with a shard of steel he had found in the corner, which for him, made the perfect tiny sword.

“Uchi-ha!” Sasuke cried threateningly, pointing his minuscule sword at Orochimaru with his handless arm.

Orochimaru blinked at first, not sure what he was seeing, then he peered closer.

An amused smile broke out on his face before he chuckled darkly, “Sasuke~. Whatever have you done to get like this? Surely not the Vanishing Dragon Fire Style Jutsu again?”

Chibi Sasuke’s mouth fell open.

Orochimaru knew about that?!

“If you mean to face me like this, you’re going to need something a bit bigger.” The serpentine man teased, looking at Sasuke’s miniature sword.

“Uchi-ha!” Sasuke replied defiantly, staring him down.

In the distance, he could see Sarada stuck on the table.

He didn’t know how, but some way, he would defeat Orochimaru like this.

His life and Sarada’s depended on it.


	11. Chapter 11 - Scowls

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
——————————————————————

Orochimaru, with an evil sneer on his lips, took a step towards Sasuke before a voice called out from the doorway, “Hey, what’s all the noise?”

Sasuke and Orochimaru turned to look as Mitsuki stepped in the room and looked over everything, from Orochimaru standing among the broken glass, to chibi Sarada on the table.

Mitsuki’s eyes focused on Sarada. 

He quickly walked over and looked down at her, gently picking her up, “What is this?” He asked, his eyes squinted.

“Don’t touch that, Mitsuki, put that down.” Orochimaru commanded.

“Hey, this thing…...is this thing…..Sarada?” Mitsuki asked, inspecting the chibi closely.

Chibi Sarada nodded.

What was Sarada doing in this room on this table?

“You weren’t going to experiment on my teammate, were you?” Mitsuki asked Orochimaru, his eyes narrowing at the sanin suspiciously.

Orochimaru smiled. “I was just going to run a few tests.”

“Uchi-ha!” Sasuke chirped behind him, trying to tell Mitsuki that was quite an understatement.

Although, Mitsuki already understood.

“I see.” Mitsuki said, taking a step to the side, peering around Orochimaru to look at Sasuke on the floor.

“What happened to them?” Mitsuki asked Orochimaru, turning his attention back to the little Sarada in his hand.

“I don’t know for sure. I assume it was an awry jutsu. Surely not the same one though, right, Sasuke?” Orochimaru smirked down at his former student.

“Uchi-ha.” Sasuke replied with an embarrassed scowl.

 

Mitsuki thought for a minute, then he walked over and picked Sasuke up.

“I’m free for the rest of the day, so I’ll see them home safely. I would hate to disturb your work.” He told Orochimaru as he began to walk towards the door.

“That’s alright! Don’t trouble yourself, really, things were just getting interesting!” Orochimaru replied quickly as he followed Mitsuki, reaching out to grab his shoulder.

Mitsuki shot him a glare before his hand touched. The white-haired boy’s serpentine eyes glowered dangerously at his father as he replied, “I said I will see them home safely.” 

Orochimaru scowled at Mitsuki, but he pulled his hand back and let him go, grumbling to himself as he went to clean up the mess from the broken bottles.

He had been so close to so many wonderful new experiments.

His son just knew him too well.   
—————————————————————

Mitsuki walked along silently with the two chibi Uchihas in his hand.

Slowly, they made their way across Konoha.

Sakura had discovered they were missing by now and was outside of her door, talking to Naruto frantically about a search party when Mitsuki arrived at Sarada’s home.

“Mrs. Uchiha, I think you lost these.” Sarada’s teammate said with a smile as he opened his hands and showed Sakura her chibi husband and daughter.

“My darlings! Thank you so much, Mitsuki!” Sakura gasped, snatching them up and crushing them both against her cheeks before she pulled them both back and shouted, “Don’t either of you ever run away from me again like that! Especially while you’re like this! Do you understand!?! Naruto and I were worried sick!”

Chibi Sasuke looked over at Naruto with narrowed eyes and scowled. He couldn’t tell Sakura what happened like this.

He could still defend himself and his daughter, even like this.

Did Naruto have so little faith in him?

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck anxiously under Sasuke’s glare.

He knew he would hear about this once Sasuke returned to his regular size.

Naruto glanced at Mitsuki.

“Well, Sakura, since it looks like everything’s under control, I’ll go back to work now. Let me know if you guys need anything.” 

“Will they be alright?” Mitsuki asked as Naruto took his leave.

Sakura jumped, he was so quiet, she forgot he was there.

“Um, yes, they’ll be fine! Please don’t worry!” Sakura said quickly with a smile.

Mitsuki blinked at her, as if he was trying to judge whether her smile was genuine or not.

Either way, he accepted it.

“See you in training, then, Sarada.” The white-haired boy called with a wave as he walked away.

Sakura began to rattle on about what Tsunade had said and what they would have for dinner.

Neither Sasuke nor Sarada were really paying attention.

Sarada was still waving to Mitsuki.

Sasuke’s scowl deepened as he thought he saw just a hint of a blush fall across his daughter’s chubby cheeks.


	12. Chapter 12 - Memories and Fears

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
——————————————————————

To think that the youngest Uchiha could have a crush on Orochimaru’s son.

To think!

Sakura had held a crush for years that resulted in a marriage…….and a baby.

For Sarada and Mitsuki, that was something Sasuke would simply not allow.

Watching his daughter’s cheeks tint pink as Mitsuki waved goodbye made his tiny blood boil in his little, chibi body.

Sasuke’s scowl was firmly fixed on his face as Sakura brought the chibis inside.

It stayed in place as she cooked dinner.

Sasuke couldn’t believe his wife hadn’t said anything.

He knew Sakura could notice!

So that was it then?

Sarada was going to have feelings for Mitsuki and Sakura was ok with that?!?

Chibi Sasuke wanted to scream.

But he did not.

They couldn’t understand him anyway.

When dinner was ready, scowling Sasuke simply scooted the bottle cap that served as his miniature plate to the far end of the table and sat down with his back to his wife and daughter.

Sarada and Sakura blinked at each other.

“Sasuke?” Sakura asked.

“Uchi-ha.” Chibi Sasuke said firmly between his small bites, not turning around.

“Pa-pa?” Sarada asked with a frown.

“Uchi-ha!” Sasuke said again.

Sakura scowled. “What’s the matter with you?”

That did it.

How could she not see?

He was becoming annoyed with both of them.

Chibi Sasuke stood up on his footless little sack legs and began to wave his handless arms as he shouted, “Uchi-ha! Uchi-ha! Uchi-ha! UCHI-HA!”

Sarada and Sakura both watched him in total confusion.

Sakura bent her hand to pick him up, worried he would hurt himself. “Sasuke, maybe I should take you back to Tsunade.” The pinkette thought out loud, worried this awry jutsu was starting to affect her husband’s brain.

Sasuke smacked her hand away with his little handless arm and hopped off the table, “Uchi-ha!” He cried, jumping down to the chair and then to the floor, he padded down the hallway.

“Sasuke!” Sakura called. 

“Pa-pa!” Sarada yelped. 

Sakura sighed as she stood up and carried Sarada in her hand, “Come on, sweetheart, let’s go find your father.”

“Ma-ma?” Sarada asked with huge, sad eyes.

What was her father so upset about?

—————————————————————

The search for Sasuke was long and futile. 

It was nearly midnight and Sakura had been through the entire house, checking every nook and cranny.

Sarada has fallen asleep some time ago, her mother having made her a small, cozy nest on top of a pillow.

“Sasuke, where are you?” Sakura groaned as she stood up from being on the floor for the last forty-five minutes, searching under the bed and around the doors.

Where could he be?

What was he looking for?

Was he trying to show her something?

Sakura rubbed her eyes, resigned.

Chibi or not, Sasuke was still a Shinobi.

A talented one at that.

She wouldn't be able to find him until he wanted to be found.

And she had to have some rest.

Sakura slipped on her nightgown and got ready for bed, sliding in beside her chibi daughter.

Sakura sighed as she closed her eyes, whispering to Sasuke, wherever he was, “Please be safe….Please come back to me.”

As the pinkette fell into a fitful sleep, large, onyx peered over the bed as chibi Sasuke climbed up.

Behind himself, he drug an old scrapbook that Sakura had made of the years she had had a crush on him.

He wanted to tell his wife his fears and warn his daughter.

Unfortunately, finding the book had taken too long and now they were both asleep.

Chibi Sasuke watched his slumbering family silently, clutching the scrapbook to his tiny chest as his eyes scanned over Sakura. “Uchi-ha~.” He purred.

He flipped through its’ pages and smiled.

The Uchiha male was glad that Sakura had never given up her crush on him.


	13. Chapter 13 - True Love’s Kiss

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
——————————————————————

Sakura blinked her green eyes in the early morning light.

On the pillow beside her, she saw her chibi daughter still snoozing.

Sakura smiled sleepily before her eyes widened.

Something was tightly holding her waist.

Sakura quickly turned her head and found her face was consumed in raven-black, silky hair.

“SASUKE?” Sakura shouted as she sat bolt upright in bed, looking down at her handsome husband.

Dark, onyx eyes opened at the noise.

“Sakura, quiet down, you’re going to wake Sarada.” The Uchiha male whispered to her as his his wife threw her arms around him.

Sasuke smiled softly.

Sakura’s hug felt good.

Speaking again felt good too.

“Oh, Sasuke! I was so worried! I was afraid Tsunade wouldn’t be able to reverse the jutsu!” Sakura said, a tear streaming down her face as she squeezed her husband.

Sasuke gazed down at her softly as he held her close. “Being stuck in that form is so annoying. I wonder why Sarada hasn’t changed back yet?” He asked, looking over at his sleeping daughter.

“I don’t know.” Sakura frowned, letting him go so she could roll over and look at Sarada. “Hey, what was wrong last night? You were acting so weird.” The pinkette frowned.

Sasuke sat up in the bed across from his wife. His pale skin glistening in the moonlight, raven locks framing his face as his dark eyes looked at her intently. “I saw the way she looked at Mitsuki.”

Sakura blinked. “What do you mean?”

“I saw the way she looked at Mitsuki.” Sasuke repeated, a little angrier. 

Silence. 

“It’s the same way you looked at me, you know, when we were that age.” Sasuke said quietly picking the scrapbook off the side of the bed where he placed it last night.

He started flipping through it again.

Sasuke loved Sakura, but their relationship had never been perfect. There were times…..things he had done in the past……...he didn’t deserve her.

And he was positive the offspring of Orochimaru didn’t deserve his daughter either.

Sakura smiled softly and quietly came over to sit beside Sasuke on the bed, looking at the pages with him.

“Sasuke, she’s young. I’m sure it’s just a crush. Not every girl that blushes is in love. Besides,” Sakura said, playfully pushing against him with her shoulder. “We ended up alright, didn’t we?”

Sasuke glanced over at his wife then back at the book. 

“I won’t allow it, Sakura.” Sasuke said with determination.

A quiet voice from behind shook them out of their conversation.

“Mama? Papa?!?”

Sasuke and Sakura turned to see chibi Sarada standing behind them, looking at Sasuke with her large eyes.

Tears welled in Sarada’s giant orbs.

Why was Sasuke normal again and she wasn’t?!

“Sarada, it’s alright.” Sasuke tried to comfort her.

Sasuke thought…….why hadn’t Sarada changed back? He had…….What was different for him?..........

Sakura had kissed them both when they were returned……

Kissed them?!

Sasuke’s eyes widened.

By now, Sakura had already scooped Sarada into her hand, using the sheet to dry the fat tears that rolled down the chibi’s cheeks.

“There, there, my darling, your father and I are going to take you to see Tsunade again when she wakes up, ok?” Sakura cooed as Sarada whimpered.

“Not Tsunade.” Sasuke scoffed.

“Then who?” Sakura asked.

If it was Sakura’s kiss that had helped Sasuke, then he knew the one who could help his daughter…...as much as he hated it……..

Sasuke glared as he spoke. “Mitsuki.”


	14. Chapter 14 - A Kiss and....?

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
——————————————————————

“But, I refuse.” Sasuke glared, crossing his arms.

“What?!? Sasuke!! You can’t refuse! If that’s what our little girl needs, you’re just going to have to deal with it!” Sakura fumed at her raven-haired husband as their chibi daughter watched them, listening.

“There is no way I’m letting Mitsuki kiss Sarada!” Sasuke retorted.

“Sasuke, it might be the only way!” Sakura pleaded.

The pinkette scooped Sarada into her hand and held her up to Sasuke.

“I’ve kept her safe all these years you’ve been gone and now the one thing she needs, you’re going to withhold?! Don’t you want to help her??” Sakura asked.

Sarada stood in the palm of her mother’s hand, looking at her father with fat tears welling up in her large eyes, threatening to roll down her cheeks.

Sasuke frowned.

He remembered the day Sarada was born, he remembered holding her as a baby, watching her take her first steps, waving goodbye to her, waving hello………….

Seeing how grown up she had become….

Sasuke’s onyx eyes flickered to Sakura.

His wife…….

Then back to Sarada.

His little girl……

Sasuke scowled.

If his heart would have remained lost in Orochimaru’s darkness, he would have neither of them.

“Look, let’s just…..let’s just think about it for awhile? Can you just call Tsunade and ask? There has to be another way. I’m not giving up.” The Uchiha male stated.

Sakura and Sarada frowned.

“Alright, but just for awhile ok? I’ll call Tsunade but by tomorrow if nothing’s changed……” The pinkette’s voice trailed off.

“It will.” Sasuke told her flatly.

Sakura gave her husband a disapproving look as she went to call Tsunade.

Sasuke glared and decided to go for a walk, thinking to himself as he wandered through the village, past the academy, past the Hokage mansion, through the shops, through the restaurants.

Could there be another way?

Of course.

What was he missing?

——————————————————————

As Sasuke wandered about, Sakura and Sarada were left home alone, as they had been for many years.

Chibi Sarada sat beside her mother on a sofa cushion with her head held up by her handless sac arms.

Sakura was looking over the notes Tsunade had dictated over the phone when a knock came at their door.

Sakura and Sarada looked at each other in surprise.

Slowly, Sakura walked over and opened it to find Mitsuki standing in front of her.

And Sasuke wasn’t home yet!

“Hello, Mrs. Uchiha…...Boruto and I were out practicing…..we saw that Mr. Uchiha was much better….so we were wondering why Sarada missed school today.” The yellow-eyed boy spoke.

Sakura tried not to smile at the hint of concern in his voice that she could tell he was trying so hard to hide.

Should she wait for Sasuke?

Or should she take the chance while she had it?

“Well, actually, Mitsuki, Sarada unfortunately didn't recover like her father.” Sakura told the boy as she frowned.

Mitsuki blinked in surprise. “Oh? Is there anything I can do to help?”

Sakura smiled nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. “Um…….I spoke with Tsunade, the Sannin medical-nin….” 

“Yes, I know who Tsunade is.” Mitsuki nodded.

Sakura blushed, embarrassed.

Of course he did. As the son of a Sannin, he would have had to been raised in a box not to know.

“And….I need you to……” Sakura began.

Mitsuki waited silently, ready to help.

“Kiss Sarada.”

Sakura tried not to laugh as Mitsuki’s pale cheeks turned cherry red.

The boy was so flushed she was amazed how steady he kept his voice as he replied. 

“Oh.”

Sakura and Mitsuki looked at each other.

Did that mean……?

“I’ll do it.” Mitsuki’s answer was definite, given without hesitation.

Sakura was a little surprised but she stepped aside to let him in the house.

Sarada blinked up at Mitsuki from the couch cushion in surprise when he walked in.

“Hello Sarada.” He said politely as he sat beside her and held out his palm.

Sakura stood behind him, nodding at her daughter, telling her it was ok.

Sarada slowly crawled into Mitsuki’s hand, her eyes widening as he lifted her to his lips.

——————————————————————

Outside, Sasuke was just now coming home from his walk, but as he got closer to his house, he noticed the door was open.

Why?

The Uchiha male’s scowl deepened and he quickened his pace.

——————————————————————-

Maybe Sasuke was right and there was something there.

Maybe it was just because they were young and their chakras weren’t as controlled yet.

Whatever the reason, as soon as Sarada touched Mitsuki’s lips, a blinding flash of light filled the room………

Sakura and Mitsuki covered their eyes.

Mitsuki shifted as he slowly reopened them.

He felt different, like a small weight was on him.

When he saw what that weight really was, his cheeks went from cherry red to blood red.

Sarada was returned to normal.

Fortunately, the makeshift kimono her mother had wrapped for her as a chibi had grown to size with her.

Unfortunately, she was now sitting on Mitsuki’s lap.

At that exact moment, Sasuke managed to make his way through the door.

All three looked at the Uchiha male in guilty shock.

Sasuke’s narrowed onyx eyes grew as big as dinner plates as he looked from his wife, to his now healed daughter, to Mitsuki.

His gaze obviously and immediately fixed on Sarada sitting on his arch enemy’s son’s lap.

Mitsuki hoped he trained enough to battle the head of the Uchiha clan as the raven-haired male growled through gritted teeth.

“What……...on earth…...is going…...on?”


	15. Chapter 15 - The End?

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
——————————————————————

Sarada practically launched herself off Mitsuki’s lap.

“Papa! It’s not what it looks like! Mitsuki helped me, he healed me! It wasn’t even really a kiss, not like you and mama have! Our lips barely touched!” Sarada frantically explained.

Sasuke swept past his wife and daughter, standing dangerously over Mitsuki, Uchiha eyes boring down into the white-haired boy’s.

“Is that true?” Sasuke asked, menacingly glaring at Orochimaru’s son.

Mitsuki’s eyes were still wide as he defended himself as calmly and eloquently as he could. “Yes, Mr. Uchiha. I sincerely apologize. Mrs. Uchiha asked me if I would do this to help Sarada, and since Sarada is one of my comrades and teammates, I couldn’t refuse.” 

Sasuke grit his teeth. 

His arm shook, his hand clenching into a fist as he seemed to be deciding whether to attack Mitsuki or not.

“Isn’t that the Shinobi way?” Mitsuki asked, his eyes fixed on Sasuke’s.

Sasuke’s trembling arm quelled, eyes widening. 

His jaw relaxed.

As angry as it made Sasuke, Mitsuki was right.

That was the Shinobi way, to help a comrade in need.

Mitsuki had healed Sarada from her perilous predicament as a chibi, even if he took her first kiss in the process.

If Sasuke attacked Mitsuki, though he would be defending Sarada as her father, that would be a violation of Konoha morals.

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed at Mitsuki.

It still turned his stomach that the son of the snake Sannin had been his daughter’s first kiss.

“Go.” Sasuke all but growled at Mitsuki, low and threatening.

Mitsuki quickly bowed respectfully to the Uchiha family and in an instant, took his leave.

“Papa…...please calm down, I’m all better now.” Sarada tried to comfort Sasuke, grabbing her father’s arm.

“Sarada……” Sasuke’s head was down, his eyes full of rage. “I want you to promise me you’ll never kiss Mitsuki again. Promise to me, as your father, all he’ll ever be to you is a teammate! Nothing more.” Sasuke said fiercely, looking over at Sarada.

From the way Sasuke looked at her, Sarada could tell that Sasuke’s statement was definite, permanent. 

She wanted to sigh.

She enjoyed spending time with Mitsuki, she liked his company, and she actually looked forward to talking with him.

A part of Sarada had been curious about Mitsuki…..

Maybe even……….hopeful?

But that all ended under the force of Sasuke’s intense glare.

Sarada knew it was for the best, if Sasuke ever forbade something, it was to protect her.

So, she accepted his terms.

“I promise, Papa.” Sarada replied, young Uchiha eyes truthfully gazing back into older ones.

That seemed to appease Sasuke and the tension eased from his face.

“Thank you, Sarada. Now go and rest, you’ve been through a lot today and I need to talk to your mother.” Sasuke said, looking up at Sakura.

His wife did not look pleased with him as Sarada hugged them both and walked to her room, closing her door.

Sakura went into the kitchen silently and busied herself by doing the dishes.

Sasuke walked in after her and leaned against the cabinet.

“You know, Sasuke, if they fall in love, there’s nothing you can do to stop it.” Sakura reminded the Uchiha male, looking over at him as both husband and wife thought about how many years, how many moments it took to bring them together.

Nothing had stopped their love, not even Sasuke’s own resistance at first. 

“She’s still a child now. We don’t have to worry about that yet.” Sasuke said, walking over and kissing Sakura’s lips gently.

“That’s what my parents said when I was her age.” Sakura cooed back to him, her green eyes bright as she wound her arms around Sasuke, letting them drape over his strong shoulders.

Sakura sighed happily as he dared to nip at her neck, teasing her about the night to come.

He finally had his body back and now that Sarada was back to normal, they could both relax.

And he had missed Sakura so…..

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed possessively as he nuzzled his wife.

He hadn’t been able to stop Sarada’s kiss, but he still had a few years left to guide his daughter. 

Sakura….

Sarada…...

Sasuke Uchiha had to protect his girls.

——————————————————————-

Even though their lips barely met, Mitsuki wore a big smile on his face as he made his way home.

Being given the honor of Sarada’s first kiss had been……...more than pleasant.

An honor he thought he would never receive.

Mitsuki was a good Shinobi and a hard worker.

As he headed home, he made a vow to himself. 

Someday, he would win the trust and respect of Sasuke Uchiha.

Someday, Sasuke Uchiha would give him the honor of being Sarada’s second kiss.


End file.
